<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someone Should Have Told Me by Vexed_Wench</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360875">Someone Should Have Told Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench'>Vexed_Wench</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [52]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Kid Sam Winchester, Misunderstandings, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill, Smart Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:09:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy jumps to a few wrong conclusions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [52]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/22539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Froday Flash Fiction Little &amp; Monthly Specials 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Someone Should Have Told Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt curious for the 100 100th challenge at <span></span><a href="https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile"></a><a href="https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/"></a><b>fffc</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam wished Dean would quit treating him like a dumb kid. He was old enough to know what Dad really did for a living. He couldn't think of any salesmen that went on the road without anything to sell. How dumb did Dean think he was?</p><p>Anytime he asked Dean would just give him one of his <i>pattened Dean Winchester smartass comebacks</i>.</p><p>He knew that Dean did that when he wanted to shield him from something he thought was too scary for Sammy to handle.</p><p>He was sure he'd had been getting to Dean for the last couple of weeks with his constant questions. If he were honest it'd been the last few months he noticed that their visits to new towns all seemed to coincide with a crazy killing or worse a killing spree. He hated to think that Dean or Dad could have anything to do with it but the less they were willing to tell him the easier it was to believe there was a dark and creepy reason that everyone was hiding from him.  He would have to be more careful from now on. The last thing he wanted was for any of them to be arrested for any of the murders he was convinced his family was responsible for.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>